What's Taking Them?
by sabby56
Summary: Macy shook her head, "no, it's not broke." She looked closely, "it's just small." "It's not that small." He muttered." JONAS. Nick/Macy.


Okay so I was bored as hell in my History Lecture class and came up with this.

Disclaimer: Of course, I'm not owning anything over here.

Also, thank you guys for reading and reviewing my other JONAS story,_** 'is it hot in here.'**_ You don't know how great those made me feel.

* * *

"Dangit, stupid frickin'-"

"Well if you would just-"

"No, I got it!"

"No, I've got it. If you just be still I'd-"

"Macy."

"_Nick_."

He arched a brow and so did she, refusing to back down.

"Now if you would just back off and let me do this, so we can go!"

"But I have it."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, _I_ do."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Well, why do you have to be **_sooo_** persistent?"

"Usually people find that as a good quality."

"Not in this type of situation!"

"What situation?! What are you talking about?"

Nick looked at her oddly, "are you serious?"

Thinking quick, she came to a conclusion on what he was talking about, she rolled her eyes, "oh, please. Stuff like this happens all the time."

"Not to me!"

"Yeah right. It has had to happen before."

"Not really. I usually have complete control over things like this."

"You're not defusing a ticking tomb bomb."

He sighed, "I know that, I'm just upset that it's not cooperating. Stupid thing must be broken!"

Macy shook her head, "no it's not broke." She looked closely, "it's just small."

"It's not that small." He muttered.

- - -

"What do you think is taking them so long?" The middle Lucas brother asked as he flopped down on the coach between his best friend and older brother. "The movie starts in thirty minutes and I don't wanna miss the previews."

The curly blonde rolled her eyes. Of course he wouldn't want to miss those. "How should I know, I just got here."

"Don't you think someone should go check?"

"I guess."

The room fell silent for a five second pause.

"Well?" He asked.

Stella looked around the room; he obviously had to be talking to someone else. "Well what?"

"Well aren't you going to go and get them?"

She pointed at herself, "Me? Why should I? It's your house."

"She's your friend."

"He's your brother!"

They both groaned but then Joe remembered something and a sly smile appeared on his face as he turned to his right.

"Kevin . . ." He said in an over the top sweet voice.

The eldest Lucas brother shook his head making his dark brown curls shake, "oh no. Chowders on." He said without even removing his eyes from the television screen, "_oh Chowder_."

Joe huffed and leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms. Stella looked on disapprovingly. How he could be such a ten year old amazed and angered her at the same time.

"Fine." She snapped and headed for the stairs. "But you so owe me."

- - -

"Almost there." Macy squinted her eyes as she tried to keep her full concentration on the matter at hand.

"Yeah, well do you think you could hurry it up." He checked his watch. "The movie starts in fifth teen minutes and I would rather not hear Joe's constant complaining about how we missed the stupid previews."

She smacked her lips, "Impatience will get you no where _Nicholas_."

"Sorry."

She smiled, "s'okay. And I am-"

"Macy, Nick would you two come on, we've got to-" Stella started as she made it up the stairs and spotted the two, immediately stopping in her tracks. "Oh . . ."

Nick looked over at the stunned blonde and gulped before he glanced down at Macy. She in return looked up at him. The position they were in didn't look too good, with Macy kneeling in front of him with his pants somewhat undone.

"Stella!" They both said seeming to find their voice at the same time.

"I'm sorry. – I'll just-" she pointed a thumb over her shoulder and tried to stop the blush she could feel creeping on to her cheeks. "You two can just come on down when you're ready."

"No wait!" Nick called out but it was too late as Stella dashed down the steps. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned, looking down he saw Macy glancing up apologetically.

"What are the chances that she thinks I was doing something else besides helping you zip your zipper?"

* * *

Ha ha, did I get you?

It was fun writing this and just something different.

So I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
